


All I Could Ever Need

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Is he dead or is it the Nexus you decide!, M/M, Peaceful, Soft Spirk, Soft memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Kirk wakes up in a field of flowers, wondering where he was and why he wasn't more upset about it, Not being able to contact his ship, he settles down for the wait on a planet that seems to grant him what he wants and remembers his last vacation with his best friend and partner.





	All I Could Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed and I do not make any money off of doing this nor do I own Star Trek. I had this idea for a while and I just now got the motivation to actually write it and post it (yay for anxiety), so I hope you all adore reading it as much as I adored writing it.

Kirk woke up in a field of flowers with fluffy clouds up in the pale blue sky and a bright sun warming his face. He felt his body, placing a hand tentatively over where he had been hit, eyes widening as he pulled his hand back and saw no blood on his hands. Kirk closed his eyes, sighing in relief and then opened his eyes, surveying his surroundings. It was a daisy field he was in and Kirk felt the plush grass underneath. Absentmindedly Kirk thought ‘Spock would love it here.” Then he quickly jumped up and pressed his communicator “Admiral Kirk to the Starship enterprise what is your status?” radio silence and Kirk closed his eyes as the cold hand of dread clutched at his heart, he had left in the middle of the battle, his crew and ship needed him and here he was relaxing in paradise! 

He absently fiddled with his hands and thought back trying to remember just how he got here but drew up a blank and he cursed and pressed his communicator again “Admiral Kirk to the Starship Enterprise do you read me?” Again he was faced with silence and Kirk sighed, well if he was going to be stuck here for a while he should probably grab some food, immediately a table appeared, on it a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and beside it a plate of bacon and in front of the plate of pancakes a butter dish and a bottle of syrup. Kirk mused at this, he was actually craving these exact things, he laughed as he remembered one of his and Spocks visits to the planet and sat down to his breakfast, pushing his worry aside, for some reason he just felt at peace and he let his memory take him to sunny beaches and the guarded almost smiles of his first officer and the laughter of his doctor.

Memory  


Kirk, Bones, and Spock were sitting on a beach, McCoy had a Mint Julep and Kirk had a Pina Colada while Spock enjoyed a chocolate shake so as to participate. Kirk looked over at his friend, his old first officer amused as Spock drank his milkshake bantering with Bones. “I do not see the point in getting into the ocean McCoy, it is just a body of water.”

Bones spluttered and said “Just a body of water? Listen here you pointy eared devil, it is a cherished Terran tradition to get into the water when at a beach, it’s practically the law!”

Kirk interrupted before Spock could point out that no such Terran law exists and said: “it’s metaphorical Spock, but he is right, it’s a fun past time, humor us, humans?” 

Spock’s mouth twitched at Kirks words, not suprised he could predict his response and said: “I always have I do not see the point in stopping now.” 

Bones shared a smile with Kirk and asked Spock “was that teasing you just did Mr. Spock?” Spock took a sip of his shake, hiding his mouth and shook his head, but both Bones and Kirk could see the laughter in his eyes and laughed loudly as they got up, Kirk taking one of Spock's hands, he still hadn’t learned about personal space, but Spock just looked at him fondly while McCoy grabbed onto his wrist and both of them pulled Spock up and away from his shake they then let go, satisfied that he was up. They took off running towards the ocean, Spock following behind at a logical pace, feet pressed against the warm sand and stopped just at the edge of the water. He looked at his two favorite humans splashing each other in the water. They all had wrinkles, they were older now and Spock was showing signs of aging as well but not as rapidly as them. He watched the sunshine on Kirks face and he was reminded of their first mission together, both so young and both still trying there best to keep their family alive. Spock was broken out of his reverie by McCoy saying “Hey Spock! Get your ass over here!”  


Kirk splashed McCoy and said, “yeah Spock, captains orders!” Spock let himself smile and release a long-suffering sigh as he placed his feet into the water and swam towards them.

Present  


Kirk sighed, he had eaten all his food and was now drinking the Pina Colada that his memory had brought forward. A whitetail fawn bounded forward, white tail up and spots dotting its flank and stared at Kirk. Kirk looked back, gazing into the brown eyes and felt a pang, right now he really just wanted to make sure his ship and crew were safe. The deer tilted its head, intelligence in its eyes and then he heard it, in his mind “follow me to your ship.” The deer kept looking at Kirk, expecting him to freak out over the voice and relaxed when the human laughed and got up, noticing the deer’s worry “When you have been a captain for as long as I have, you learn to stop being surprised at hearing voices in your head.” The deer nodded and ran off, knowing the human would follow him. After a few miles, or maybe it was many, time seemed to flow leisurely here, they came to a field with the ship on the ground, in front of them his crew stood, looking just like they had when he left the first time.  


Front and center, was a Vulcan, picking up a flower and investigating it, with Bones by his side looking over the horizon. Once he saw Kirk Bones shouted to the crew and they all turned forward and stared at their captain walking up to their first officer. Kirk lifted two fingers up and smiled as Spock brushed them with his own and Kirk smiled, the breeze flowing through his hair and sun smiling down and said “Hey.”  
Bones groaned and stared at his two best friends, he was going to scold the captain, they were worried about him after all but he let these two have their moment and smiled as Spock, in shock simply replied with “hey.”


End file.
